User talk:GeniesDivine
When did you started updating this wiki? What happened to the stuff and info I'd added before? I've been editing since June, but I didn't adopt the wiki until last week. Any lost content is probably a result of the merge with the other S&S Wiki, whose URL now redirects to this one. --GeniesDivine (talk) 23:43, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Television footer Hi, GeniesDivine! A user recently nominated this site for inclusion in our television footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 15:53, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for the very late response! Yes, I would definitely like this wiki to be included. Thank you! --GeniesDivine (talk) 03:54, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :No worries! I'll add you momentarily :) Raylan13 (talk) 15:51, October 31, 2017 (UTC) EmiChannel Hello, GeniesDivine. Can I ask a Quest about an episode I have not seen? I haven't watched Genie for a Day and I am really curious about it. Can you post a few pics of the episode? EmiChannel (talk) 23:27, October 28, 2017 (UTC) The episode will be posted to NickJr.com next Monday so I will upload the gallery photos then. --GeniesDivine (talk) 03:54, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Hello! I'm Nick mick, the owner of the original wiki! I came back to apologize for completely abandoning it? Can you promote me to bureaucrat? I have been that year really good with coding, at a point that I can make even CSS changes to the wiki! Also, I promise never to leave the wiki ever again. (PS. I'm also an assistant on Encyclopedia SpongeBobia!) But if you don't want to, that's fine!Nick mick (talk) 21:09, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Hello? Nick mick (talk) 14:47, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Unlock Shimmer Shine, Leah and Zach and Princess Samira Pages Geniesdevine can you please unlock the 5 character pages so everyone can edit on it. Hello! Can you answer to me about the post above? Also, why did you delete my user page??? (Oh, and I won't be offended if you don't want me here) Nick mick (talk) 11:06, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Hello Geniedevine i didn't delete any of your pages. And i really need you to unblock Shimmer, shine and Samira pages for me. Can you Plaese add Gazi, Zora the pirate genie's Pet, The Mermaid Gem Keeper and anyone else Ezekielt3 (talk) 12:54, April 1, 2018 (UTC)Ezekielt3 If you don't know, Zeta and Nazboo made a cameo appearance on the episode "Snow Time to Spare" Ezekielt3 wrote---- I have not watched it so I dont know....sorry Why did they change the animation to CGI in Season 2? I prefer the old animation which was used in Season 1, I can't believe they changed it to CGI. Still wondering, why did they change it to CGI in Season 2-3? Is it because they hate 2D animation? Oops, forgot the signature. Tubbybloxian (talk) 19:22, July 24, 2018 (UTC)Tubbybloxian back again Hi, GeiniesDevine. I'm back. As i got older, i realised what vandalising meant. I've come to say sorry. I did not really know about any of this stuff. It's my fault. I thought it was alright to create fan made articles but i was wrong. i now realise that i must post something that is true. not fake. which is why i promoted myself to the Pvz wiki. RIP Hudson.briggs. 2016-2016 sorry for whatever i did. i declare the war ends sincerely, Hudson.briggs. Where to watch Shimmer and Shine ? What website? Where to watch Shimmer and Shine ? What website? Back once more to say that i am sorry and that it is my fault not knowing that what i did back in 2016 was vandalism. I don't really remember any of the events that happened, so please leave a message.